darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
392
Angelique raises Jeremiah from the dead to torment Josette. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, each of the Collins ancestors resembles a present day member of the Collins family. But the names and relationships have changed. And Victoria Winters finds herself a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. Here she learns that the family history has not told her all the secrets of the family, or all their tragedies. Dressed for mourning, Joshua Collins argues with Naomi Collins over Collinsport learning the circumstances behind Jeremiah Collins' death. He intends to spread a story that Jeremiah met with an unfortunate accident while cleaning his gun. Joshua, believing there are evil forces at work, decides to move the family into the new house even though it is not yet finished. Naomi, knowing how upset her husband will be, reluctantly tells him about Barnabas Collins' intention to marry Angelique Bouchard. A livid Joshua orders Naomi to bring Barnabas to see him immediately. Act I A short while later, Barnabas apologizes to his father for not informing him of his impending nuptials personally. Joshua angrily protests against his son marrying a servant. But Barnabas determines to do exactly that. Joshua believes Barnabas' actions are fueled over Josette's betrayal. Father and son continue to bitterly argue, with Joshua intending to put a stop to the marriage. Act II That evening, Barnabas finds Josette placing fresh flowers at Jeremiah's grave. He watches her from afar, debating on how to tell her of his engagement to Angelique. After a while, Barnabas approaches Josette and implores her not to blame herself for Jeremiah's death. She should hate him, not herself, he insists. But Josette cannot do that. Their tender moment is interrupted by Angelique, who informs her mistress that the carriage is waiting for her. Barnabas turns down Josette's offer to ride with them. After Josette departs, Angelique jealously rails at Barnabas. Act III Back at the house, Naomi tries in vain to persuade Joshua to treat Angelique tactfully. She fears her husband's attitude will turn their son against them, and Naomi will not stand for that. Angelique enters and, although Joshua attempts to get his wife to leave the room, Naomi insists on staying. Joshua proceeds to question Angelique, asking point-blank why she wants to marry Barnabas. Her answer - because she loves him - is something Joshua finds incomprehensible. Joshua believes Angelique is taking advantage of his son. He has no intention of ever giving Angelique his approval. Naomi tries to calm his temper, but Joshua offers Angelique $10,000 in gold if she will return to Martinique and release Barnabas from his promise of marriage. Angelique refuses. Defeated, Joshua, however, insists on Angelique observing a decent period of mourning for Jeremiah before the marriage takes place. Again, Angelique refuses and determines that the marriage go ahead at once. Naomi intervenes, promising Angelique her support and friendship if she agrees to wait until the mourning period is over. Angelique, taken aback by the Collins matriarch's gesture, agrees. Act IV That night, Angelique, determined to keep Josette and Barnabas apart, casts a spell and compels Josette to leave her room and go to Jeremiah's grave. Somewhere in the woods, Angelique holds a small replica of Jeremiah's coffin and summons his spirit. She tells him Josette has forgotten him already, and that Barnabas plans to court her. Naomi starts to retire for the evening, but is startled when Josette hurries downstairs. Despite Naomi's attempts to stop her, Josette rushes out of the house. Within the replica coffin is a clay idol and, through it, Angelique draws Josette to Jeremiah's grave. Naomi has followed Josette to the gravesite. She urges the distraught widow back to the house, but the two women watch in horror as a hand emerges from Jeremiah's grave! Memorable quotes : Joshua: Simply because I control my feelings doesn't mean that I don't have them. ---- : Naomi: It's Barnabas. He came and told me that, well, he's going to marry. : Joshua: Marry? Have he and Josette no propriety at all? She buries her husband one day and then the next... : Naomi: It is not Josette. Despite propriety I wish it were. ---- : Joshua: (about Angelique) Well that's nonsense, she's only been here a month. I haven't even spoken ten words to her. : Naomi: Obviously Barnabas has. ---- : Barnabas: Have you thought that I might be happy with Angelique? Has that possibility occured to you? No. So leave us alone, Father. There's nothing you can do to stop us now. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette du Prés Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Background information and notes Production Story * According to Jeremiah's gravestone, he was born in 1763, and died in 1795. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: How to tell Josette about the marriage to Angelique; Angelique: Barnabas. * TIMELINE: Day 157 takes place. The Collins family are moving into the new Collinwood mansion earlier than planned tomorrow. Angelique has been in Collinsport for a month (the implication seems to be that some time has passed since Jeremiah died in the previous episode as he has been buried with a headstone on display by the start of this episode. Angelique arrived in 368/369, a gap of twenty days ago at the very least. If we are to take the comment that Angelique has been at Collinwood for a month at face value, then a gap of about ten days between this episode and the previous one has occurred, making today's date December 19th, 1795. Somewhat ironically, this means the day Angelique and Barnabas marry is December 20th, which was also the day that Barnabas and Josette's wedding was originally planned for, as stated in 366). Day 158 begins, and will end in 397. 2am: Josette leaves to find Jeremiah. Bloopers and continuity errors * During Act III, the camera loses focus for a considerable period of time on a close-up of Angelique. * Jeremiah's name is misspelled on his gravestone as "Jerimiah." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 392 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 392 - Christmas Stalking The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3920392